My Life At War
by Mikikimi
Summary: A Girl's life is suddenly takes a turn for the worse when she finds her friends and learns about her past. Will she be able to find out what to do when she discovers a new power from a witch? Or will she get herself killed at a never ending war?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" You useless eleven getting in the way?" I felt a hand make contact to my left cheek.

I fell to the ground hard. I looked up, but winced in pain. I stared at him with anger in my eyes. I got to my feet carefully, not taking my eyes off of the red hair boy.

" I'm Japanese you moron." I smirked crossing my arms.

" You worthless…." He charged at me throwing a punch towards my head.

" Idiot." I ducked and did a low kick sending him on his back. I got to my feet and placed my right foot on his chest, while faking a kind smile. " I wouldn't mess with the Japanese, including me and my brother. I'm not much of a fighter, but I would have no trouble killing you if you'd hurt Matt." I pointed at my brother. " Any who, I'm half Britannia for your information."

I turned to face my brother and grabbed his hand. I started to walk down the street as some Britannians came over to the red head for his aid. I kept the fake smile to look innocent.

" I think you over did it, sister." Matt sighed walking next to me calmly.

" You think?" I placed my finger on my bottom lip and pretended to think for a moment. " I think I did perfectly fine. I didn't kill, did I?" I swung him around playfully.

" Stop acting this way, Italy." He sighed stopping me. " It's starting to annoy me."

I smirked releasing his hands and crossed my arms neatly over my chest. " You know me to well." I chuckled. " I have to act half way normal if I go to school. If I act serious like you then they'll find out who I am easily."

" Only one person knows who you are right? Milly Ashford or something of the sort."

" Yep!" I dragged him towards the school. " Anyways, we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

" You're right." He nodded running ahead of me. " Race you!"

" Wait! You're cheating!" I shouted running after him. " You got a head start you meanie!" I waved a fist at him as he just laughed.

" Anything is fair in this race!" He waved at me turning a corner.

" Cheater!" I followed running into someone. I fell to my butt, closing my eyes. " Ouchie." I groaned rubbing my back. " I'm sorry. Are you ok?" I looked up to see a black hair kid about my age rubbing his head.

" I'm fine." He looked at me with his purple eyes. " Are you ok?"

" Yep!" I got to my feet dusting my uniform off, which was a boy's, and held my hand out for him. " I'm sorry about that. I guess I should be more careful." I grabbed his free hand and pulled him up carefully.

" Italy, are you OK?" Matt shouted running back over.

" Yeah, I'm fine Matt!" I grinned. " Well, I got to go. It was nice meeting you and I'm sorry about running into you."

" It's fine." He smiled. " So your names Italy? Interesting. I thought that was a country name."

" My dad loved going to Italy." I smiled. " Favorite place to go before the war. So what's your name?"

" Lelouch Lamperouge."

" Italy! Hurry up!"

" What a nice name." I started to walk backwards. " Well I have to go before Mr. Responsible blows his top."

I waved turning and running after my younger brother. I was escorted to my class before he left to the middle school.

" You must be the new student, Italy Daishi." The teacher led me into the classroom after the bell rang. " Students, we have a new student! Would you like to introduce yourself?"

" Yeah!" I bowed a little. " I'm Italy Daishi! It's an honor to be in your class and learn."

" You can sit next to Lelouch." She pointed to the boy from earlier.

" Thank you." I bowed again before running to my seat sitting next to him. " Nice to see ya again."

" You're very energetic." He chuckled looking at me.

" Someone has to in the family. My brother is so boring." I pulled out my notebook and pencil out of my bag. " All he does is study." I sighed starting to write my notes. " I guess we shouldn't talk anymore."

" Is she an Eleven?" Someone whispered. " Yeah, she has an eleven last name." Another whispered back. " What is she doing in our school?"

" I don't want to get you into trouble for talking to an 'eleven' as some may say." I sighed writing faster as the teacher wrote more notes.

" I don't mind." He smiled. " I have a friend who is Japanese."

" Hm?" I raised a brow not looking at him. " Rare to see that, but race really doesn't matter."

" You remind me of someone I knew." He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at the board. " You're just like her."

" What happen to her?" I asked getting out my book, bored from taking notes.

" She was killed during the war with Japan."

" I see, I'm sorry." I opened my book and began to read; very aware of the girl he was talking about was I.

" Italy!" Matt called out staring at me in disbelief. " Italy, just run!"

" Hell no!" I growled falling to the ground glaring at the men in front of me. " I'm not going to leave you!"

" Pathetic eleven." The leader chuckled pointing a gun at me. " Just give up!"

" I'm Japanese!" I shouted throwing my textbook at him. I punched him in the jaw while he shot the book. " You think you can do whatever the hell you want, but I won't tolerate it!" I did a spin kick sending him into his men. They released Matt as he fell to the ground. " Come on!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the area.

" Don't just stand there!" The leader yelled. " Go after them!"

" Shit!" I cursed running faster. " Will they just give up?"

" Italy, just go on without me." He panted, blood dripping down his face. " I'm just slowing you down."

" Like I'd do that!" I turned a corner running on to campus. " Here." I whispered jumping into the bushes with Matt next to me. I placed a hand over his mouth. " Stay quiet."

" Where did they go?"

" They went that way." A familiar voice said.

" Thanks." Their footsteps faded.

" You two can come out now."

I popped my head out of the bushes to see Lelouch with a blue hair boy on a motorcycle. " Lelouch?" I questioned walking out. " Thanks. You saved our butts."

" Our?" He raised an eyebrow.

" Mady!" I grinned at Matt who was in the bushes. " Are you OK to come out?"

" I told you not to call me that." He flinched getting to his feet.

" Hey don't push yourself." I turned to look at Lelouch. " Thanks a lot Lelouch. I guess I didn't learn my lesson this morning." I turned back to Matt. " I better get you fixed up." I pulled out my medical kit and sighed. " I never thought I'd have to use this on you again."

" Well, we'll see you two later." The blue hair boy waved and drove off.

" Let's get somewhere else before those goons come back." I grabbed Matt's hand and started to drag him behind the school.

" Italy?"

" Hm?" I didn't look back at him.

" Why do you care for me so much?" He asked emotionless. " We aren't even blood related. I'm not even Japanese."

I stopped in my tracks and looked to the bright blue sky. The thought swirled around in my head. My grip tightens as I bit my lip. I relaxed remembering the old days.

" What is Japanese?" I questioned sitting in the grass, under a large tree, pulling him down with me. " It's just a name. Like Italy or Matt." I placed a bandage on the cut on his cheek. " A title to define us, and to speak who we are. A title that explains our culture."

' Is he just to replace Cody?' I asked myself finishing fixing his wounds. ' They may look alike, but they are two different people. He's serious and helps me. Does he even like me as a sister?'

** It might be a little slow I know but it will get better! (I hope.) Chapter 2 will be out next week. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Lelouch? What are you doing here?" I walked into the gambling hall only to be met by Lelouch and his blue hair friend.

" What are you stalking me now?" He chuckled walking over to me.

" Maybe," I shrugged, " but only reason I came today was because my brother is at home recovering and I don't have to hear him screaming in my ear." I looked at the case in his hands. " A chess set?"

" You play?" The blue hair asked.

" I use to, but I haven't since….." I paused a moment making sure I didn't say anything that would give me away. " I think since I was seven or eight maybe."

" Would you want to have a friendly game?" Lelouch placed the chess set on the table. " How about it?"

" I guess, but you can't tell my brother about me being here." I sat down and we began.

" A tie it seems." I smirked getting to my feet. " Well, nice match. I guess the king much go first to lead his people."

" I was thinking the same thing." He put his chess set away and started to walk out. " How much time do we have until class starts?"

" Not much. We're going to have to hurry." Rivals, the blue hair boy, dragged us out towards his bike. " How'd you get here, Italy?"

" With this." I pulled out a box and pressed the red button on top. " My dad made it for me, before he join the military. It was a farewell gift."

It unfolded into a board. I dropped it on the ground and it started to float. I jumped on placing my camouflage helmet.

" Cool. I didn't know they even made those!" Rivals starred in awe over it.

" Science is a great thing when you know how to use it. Come on. We're going to be late." I leaned forwards and it zoomed forwards.

" Hey wait up!" Rivals shouted darting after me.

' Hurry Neko!' A brown hair boy yelled dragging his black hair friend.

A brown hair girl was running after them panting. She waved them to go on with out her.

' No, we're not going to leave you!" The brown hair boy released the grip of his friend's hand and headed over to the girl and kneed down. ' Get on my back!'

The girl shook her head and grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up. She made motions with her hands before he nodded and they ran off. There was several gun shots in the distance.

" Italy! Watch out!" Someone yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked back to see a large truck heading towards me. It swerved off the rode and into a building.

" Was that our fault?" Rivals asked slowing down to look at the scene.

" I don't think so." Lelouch and I said in unison.

" I'm going to check to see if they're ok." I jumped off the board and headed down there.

" Wait, Italy!" Rivals called after me.

" I'll be fine!" I waved at him. " Go on ahead!"

I slowed to a stop as I approached it. I looked for an opening.

" Are you alright?" Lelouch climbed up the ladder on the side of the truck. " Anyone there?"

There was a roar of an engine and the truck back up quickly. Lelouch fell into the truck.

" Lelouch!" I ran after the truck. " Crap I'm not going to catch it this way!"

I jumped onto my board and rode after it. I was gaining speed as I leaned forwards more. The ladder came into site as gunshots hit against it.

" Damn!" I jumped barley grabbing the bar. I pulled myself up and into the truck. I was soon pulled behind a giant round machine.

" Stay quiet." Lelouch had his hand clamped over my mouth.

"Can you enter the subway through the ghetto?" A pink hair girl walked in taking off her coat.

" Kallen, let's use it here!" The driver shouted.

" That would mean a blood bath!" She growled getting into a knightmare frame.

' Blood bath?" My eyes grew wide as I struggled to get free.

" Calm down." Lelouch hissed in my ear holding me close. " We don't want them to find us."

I looked up at him for a long moment before nodding and sat there quietly. I stared as the knight frame got out and the back closed again.

" Shit! They're real terrorist!" He released me and helped me up. " Why did you come here?"

" Because I owe you and I won't let you get killed in a terrorist attack." I rolled my eyes. " I know you won't like this, but we're going to need the military's protection. I don't think we have a signal down here."

" You're right." He sighed picking up the radio the terrorist left behind. " We're in the old subway so I know we won't have it here."

" I think we're slowing down." I whispered climbing on top of the machine, glancing out of the top of the truck. We're in the Ghettos."

The truck started to rock crazily, causing me to fall backwards onto Lelouch.

" Ow!" I groaned rolling off him. " Yet again, sorry."

" It's fine." He got to his feet. " I think we can climb up onto the machine and get out of here." The side of the truck opened.

" Hey watch it!" I stood in front of him blocking an attack from a man in a military suite. He fell to the ground as I stumbled back a little. " What a kick." I smirked steadying myself. " Britannian."

His mask fell and his mouth was shown. " Don't kill anymore." He commanded.

" I wasn't the one killing." I spun and kicked at him. He leaped back avoiding the attack.

" You two were using poison gas!"

" Why the hell would I be doing that?" I rolled my eyes.

" Don't play dumb!"

" Britannia made the poison gas, didn't it?" Lelouch growled getting to his feet.

" You…."

" You don't want anymore deaths…." He trailed off walking in front of me. "Then destroy the Britannia Empire!"

" Lelouch? Neko?" He whispered taking off his mask. " It's me Suzaku."

" Suzaku?" My eyes went wide as I took a small step back.

" Wait, neko?" Lelouch looked back at me.

" I guess the cat is out of the bag…. Literally." I grinned as I dance over to Suzaku. " Nice going Zuzu, you blew my cover."

" You can talk now?" He chuckled patting my head. " When did this happen?"

" More importantly how did you survive?" Lelouch asked glaring at me.

" Aw, Lulu is mad cause I had to lie to lil' old him." I sat on the ground. " Matt saved me. My new 'brother' and I was adopted into his family. Name was changed to Italy. Italy Daishi." I smiled. " I finally found my voice I guess."

" So you became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch starred at him in disbelief.

" Neko?"

" Huh?" I looked over at the machine. " Did…someone… call my name?" I took a step towards the container.

There was a blinding light that escape from the capsule. Suzaku tackled me to the ground along with Lelouch. He placed a mask over my face.

The container opened, revealing a beautiful green hair girl. She was strapped in a white jacket and her mouth was wrapped in a white cloth.

" It's not poison gas?" Suzaku sat up as I pulled away.

" Why is there a girl in there?" I got to my feet and caught the girl. " Are you alright?"

She starred at me for a moment before passing out. I set her on the ground carefully. I checked her pulse.

" She seems fine, but why was she in here?" I looked over at Suzaku. " I thought it was poison gas!"

" That's what they told me, I swear!' he held his hand up defensively.

Lelouch carried her out of the truck and held her in his arms, unwrapping the cloth around her mouth.

A light flashed and a bunch of Britanian soldiers stood there aiming guns at us. I sat there quietly as Suzaku stood up and walked towards them.

" Damn Monkey!" The commander snickered aiming the gun at Suzaku.

" Not a very polite manner to address someone." I said under my breath getting to my feet.

" Even a genuine Britannian isn't allowed to touch that."

" 'That?'" I questioned pointing to the girl. " She's a person, not a thing." I sighed leaning against the truck.

" Watch your mouth you damn eleven." He growled aiming the gun at me.

" Eleven is a number," I rolled my eyes, " not a race."

" Italy. Keep quiet." Suzaku looked over at me with pleading eyes before turning his attention to the commander. " But sir, I was told this was poison gas!"

" You have no right to question us!" He growled glaring at Suzaku.

I looked over at Lelouch who gave a blank expression. I kneeled down next to him. I placed an arm around him.

" We're going to get out of here." I whispered. " At least I know you will. I'll make sure of that."

He looked up at me confused. " What about you?"

" I still owe you for my brothers sake." I gave a wink as I stood in front of him.

" Kill them." The man handed Suzaku a handgun.

" Oh come on!" I whined crossing my arms. " We weren't that bad!"

" Private Kururugi, use this to kill the terrorist." He held the gun up a little higher.

" They're not." He looked back at us. " They're just high school students that got into this mess!"

" Man, so that's why my brother didn't want me to skip school." I growled to myself.

"How dare you!" He growled glaring intensely at him. " This is an order! You swore your allegiance to Britannia."

" That's true…" He trailed off then looked over at us. "But I cannot."

" What?"

" I will not." He gave a gently smile at us. "I will not shoot a civilian. I won't shoot him."

" Then die." He held the gun and pulled the trigger. A deafening shot rang through my ears as Suzaku fell to the ground motionless.

" Suzaku!" We screamed as I starred wide eyes at his corpse.

" How can you kill your own kind?" I shouted angrily. " He pledged his allegiance to Britannia like all of you, and you shoot him!"

" You two look like Britannian students." He chuckled with a wild smile on his face. " This is bad luck on your part. Capture the girl and kill the students."

" Damn you!" I growled taking a step back.

There was an explosion from behind us. Smoke filled the room as the truck caught fire. I took the chance and grabbed Lelouch's hand and we made a run for it.

**Sorry it took so long. Volleyball and everything is hectic. Plus my beday was last weekend and I wasn't home that whole time. So yeah…... Sorry. Here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! Btw this is in R1. Forgot to mention that small detail. ^.^'. My bad.**


End file.
